


Snow angels

by Suruntuoja



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Gen, in this case snow, write what you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suruntuoja/pseuds/Suruntuoja
Summary: “Yeah. Why not?”The man smiled at himself and shook his head a little.“Why not.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Snow angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so possible mistakes are all mine.  
> If you are a person mentioned in this story, please move along. This is a piece of fiction, written and published purely for fun.  
> \- -  
> There's no real reason to think Sebastian and Roddy are neighbors, but please humor me.

Sebastian was an adult, ok? He was in his twenties, had a house and a steady career abroad. He ran his day-to-day life all by himself and – for the most part – did a pretty good job.  
That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to run into his backyard at the first sight of snow covering the lawn. Or that he was above sticking his tongue out to catch big, clumped flakes mid-air. And that most certainly didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give in to the urge to flop down on the white surface and spread his arms and legs to make snow angels.  
He was an adult, after all. And this was his backyard. He could do whatever he damn well pleased.

“I was about to invite myself over for coffee, but I see you’ve got more important things to do.”  
An amused voice startled Sebastian from his childlike glee, and he craned his neck backward to get a better look. Damn, he’d almost forgotten their coach was also his neighbor.  
“Hi, Roddy!” he smiled and sat up. “Coffee sounds good.”  
“Snow angels?” Roddy nodded at the Sebastian-shaped depression on the snow.  
“Yeah. Why not?”  
The man smiled at himself and shook his head a little.  
“Why not.”

To Sebastian’s surprise, Roddy walked next to him, lay down, and made his angel a friend.  
“Haven’t done one of these in a while.”  
“You’ll freeze. Where’s your hat?”  
“I’m fine, mom.” Roddy poked him gently. “A little bit of chill never killed anyone.”  
“At least if you get coffee afterwards?” Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
“Exactly.”  
“Demanding.”

They helped each other up and batted away the snow on their clothes before heading inside. While loading the coffee machine, Sebastian looked outside. The indoor lighting created a halo around the two faceless angels.


End file.
